Time flow
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: He thought he could stand being reminded of his past again and again. 69D18.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : 69D

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

Dino could feel someone hold his hand tightly.

He could hear someone speak into his ears.

He could feel warmth that others would define as cold.

Dino knew who was that "someone".

His breathing was laboured. He could not stop the memories that were overflowing his mind.

Dino did not know how to judge his past.

-.

-.

-.

He did not know whether it was beautiful or just a waste of time.

* * *

-x- **Flashback starts**. -x-

"W-Wait, Kyoya...!" Dino forced out a grin as he held on to his student tightly.

He was displeased seeing the person that caused all of this standing before them, still smirking.

Here he was being a kind soul by preventing a murder, and that particular person was still standing there smirking.

He was there, part of the trident plunged into the floor.

The mismatched pair of eyes were staring at them with no signs of fear or of being offended.

Just that cold stare.

Pushing that aside, Dino really hated seeing the illusionist.

If Rokudo Mukuro was in sight, it spelt trouble for Dino Cavallone.

Dino was always trying to prevent his former student, Hibari Kyoya, from killing the illusionist.

The Italian did not intend to fight back when the prefect charged at him.

He just stood there with a look that Dino could only describe as "smug".

"Kyoya, you don't have to treat Mukuro like this." Dino only released Hibari when Mukuro left the place.

Catching the swift movement of tonfa being shoved towards him, Dino, as Hibari's former teacher, dodged his attack easily.

Hibari was displeased, very displeased.

He did not want to see that herbivore illusionist in his line of sight ever again.

Dino could only try to stop Hibari from attacking Mukuro, while Mukuro wore that indifferent, smug look on his face.

* * *

Turning the doorknob, he entered the reception room that he knew Hibari frequented.

But his former student was not there.

"I have been waiting."

Dino stared at the person before him, the door closing behind him with a soft click. "You were waiting for me?"

Mukuro took off his gloves and rested them on the table.

He took a quick glance outside the window before turning to face the Cavallone.

Nodding his head, he walked towards Dino with soft, yet clear footsteps.

"I have a question for you."

Dino felt an urge to turn and flee from the room, but he ignored it. "And what would that be?"

A slight smirk made its way to Mukuro's face.

Oh, that was a bad sign.

A cold hand brushed past Dino's cheek, and the blonde could feel the cold hand sliding to the back of his neck and rested there.

"You like that student of yours, don't you?" Dino could feel Mukuro's other cold hand on his other cheek.

It was cold, and it made his mind go blank.

The question echoed in his mind several times, and he snapped out of it after being stunned into speechlessness.

"O-Of course not...! Kyoya, I treat him like-" Both of them heard the sound of the doorknob being turned.

Mukuro tugged Dino closer by using his grip on the blonde's neck and crushed his lips against the Cavallone's.

The door was pushed open and Hibari stood there staring at the scene he would have never expected to see in his whole Namimori life.

* * *

Wait, why were the roles exchanged so suddenly?

Mukuro had his back leaning against the wall, and the person before him was Dino.

The blonde had his fingers closed on Mukuro's neck, attempting to strangle the illusionist to death.

Hibari would not say that he would hate to see the illusionist die, but he sure hated people dying in his school area.

Dino had his right arm pulled by his former student; Hibari was trying to separate them.

Dino's cheeks were flushed as he bit his bottom lip.

He just wanted to get that Mukuro's heart to stop beating right this very second.

That Mukuro, he just kissed him.

He just let Hibari see what happened.

He just did all of those ridiculous things...!

"I'm _going_ to kill you...!"

* * *

Dino sat on the muddy ground, not moving.

He just stared listlessly in front of him. He could only see trees, and only trees. Not that any of these registered in his mind in his current state.

The droplets of rain that splattered onto him were not waking him up from his sleep.

He was too tired, too exhausted to even care about the things that were happening around him.

He heard a soft sigh.

He tried to open his eyes, but he was too tired to do so.

He could feel someone touch him lightly.

It did not take long for him to realize that he was being lifted off of the ground.

He leaned his head against the nearest source of support; he could hear someone's steady heartbeat.

The sound of that person's heartbeat made the sound of rain falling turn inaudible instantly.

A certain warmth which he tightly held on to.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see a number of people hovering over him.

His subordinates were eyeing him with worry, and he saw someone he was very familiar with at the side of his bed.

"Herbivore," Hibari mumbled softly when he saw Dino look to his side.

Seeing the quick glance given by Dino, the Cavallone's subordinates took the hint and excused themselves from the ward.

Hibari stared at Dino, a questioning look on his face when the blonde just cupped his cheeks with a serious expression.

No, it was not this warmth.

Dino felt Hibari's pale cheeks with his hands, and this warmth was not what he felt a moment ago.

The warmth he felt was unique. It was something he wanted to feel again. At least for the last time. "No, not this warmth-"

-.

-.

-.

"Had a tough fight with those brats?"

* * *

Dino let go of Hibari, and turned to see Mukuro standing at the end of his bed.

This time, there was something different about the usually smug illusionist.

He was no longer smirking.

"You had a close shave with death, after bleeding that much," Mukuro muttered under his breath, and walked closer to the blonde.

Dino felt something familiar about this scene.

How long has it been since he last saw Mukuro after that incident?

5 years.

Without a warning just like years ago, Mukuro grabbed Dino's hand and stared into his eyes.

"By any chance, are you looking for this?" Mukuro whispered into Dino's ear as he rested the bandaged hand against his cheek.

* * *

_He could hear wheels, and some people speaking._

_A strong hospital smell filled his nostrils, and sharp sunlight pierced his vision, causing him to be unable to see._

_There was a hand that he was holding on to so tightly, and he could feel a warm breath being heaved out onto his cold, bleeding hands._

_His hands slid up, and felt a certain warmth._

_He held onto it, and he heard the sound of doors being pushed open.__  
_  
_His hands were forcefully pulled away.

* * *

_

"Y-You.." Dino's eyes widened as he stared at the illusionist.

Was this some kind of prank? Someone was going to jump into the ward and laugh loudly, saying that this was all a prank, right?

Dino stayed still, not moving. His hand was still on Mukuro's cheek.

This warmth. Dino cursed silently.

Why wasn't anyone jumping into the ward yet?

Mukuro seemed to be able to read his mind. His smirk grew as he leaned closer to him.

"It's the truth, Dino Cavallone," Mukuro whispered.

* * *

Dino chewed the slice of orange in his mouth, and mused on what had actually happened yesterday.

"Boss?"

Dino lifted his head up to meet his subordinate's worrying eyes.

"I'm feeling well. I'm just thinking of some... _insignificant_ things." Dino grinned as he took another slice of orange.

The faint scent of orange lingered in the room, and he could see Romario setting flowers in the vase on the table. The flowers were a gift from an alliance family; Dino received them this morning.

His gaze was on the yellow flowers. The scent of those flowers was really nice.

It was then that the door opened.

Dino turned to see the illusionist standing there, much to his displeasure. Dino swore, this illusionist traumatized him a lot. He wanted nothing more than to just get this illusionist away from him.

He could see Mukuro take a step closer to him, and then another. Dino stared at his subordinates, but they did not notice his disgruntled look.

Mukuro smirked slightly. Of course he noticed that.

Dino could smell something as Mukuro neared him; it was a pleasant smell-

Something bright coloured was shoved in front of his face, and Dino caught it to see that it was a bouquet of flowers. The flowers were white and beautiful.

"Gardenia? Is someone getting married -"

"You and I then, if you insist on the marriage talk." Mukuro folded his arms across his chest and sat on the bed.

That sentence stunned everyone in the room. Every single one.

Dino looked at the bouquet of gardenias, then shifted his gaze onto Mukuro.

He and Mukuro? Wedding?

"Keep dreaming, Rokudo Mukuro...!" Dino shoved the bouquet of flowers back into Mukuro's hands.

Mukuro leaned in even closer, much to his discomfort. Dino had the urge to stuff the flowers into Mukuro's mouth to stop the illusionist from saying any rubbish.

"You're blushing."

Dino immediately hopped out of his bed and pushed the Mist Guardian out of the room.

He took a quick glance at Mukuro and the smug look remained on the Italian's pale face.

"You can be certain that I'm going to get you, my wife." Mukuro smirked and Dino slammed the door close instantly.

"Your wife? You can wait forever...!" Dino almost wanted to strangle the illusionist just like he had done 5 years ago.

Dino turned to see his subordinates' shocked faces.

"Boss, you were having difficulty to move a moment ago."

It was then that Dino noticed the petals lying on the bed.

Gardenias.

* * *

"Mukuro-san hasn't been coming lately, Boss."

Dino looked to his subordinate's side, then at his bandaged hand. The warmth.

"It's better if it stays like this forever," Dino mumbled softly.

Every day without fail, Mukuro would visit the ward with a bouquet of gardenias in his hand. It had almost become routine.

Dino would always expect to see a bouquet of gardenias in front of him when he opened his eyes, while Mukuro would always expect to see the usual frustrated look on Dino's face when he tried to get him to stop speaking those 'disgusting' words.

Then, all of a sudden, Mukuro stopped coming.

* * *

The door was pushed open.

"Stop it with your gardenias-"

Dino turned to only see Hibari there. Mukuro was nowhere in sight.

"Ah, it's you, Kyoya." Dino grinned slightly.

In spite of himself, he could not help feeling disappointed a moment ago.

Something was definitely wrong with him, Dino concluded.

"Cavallone, something happened."

"Something related to Mukuro?" It was out of instinct that Dino said that.

He was sort of expecting someone to tell him news about Mukuro.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"There's nothing the Vongola can do to get Ken and Chikusa back to life."

* * *

A/N : Enjoyed writing this fic 0.o , surprisingly . It'll be a two/ three shots, and yeaps. A story about flashbacks is all what i like XD -shot- And thanks my loveellyyy DiorPapa XD -shot- I mean my coocuit :**Dior Crystal **, for helping me to beta this fic :D Gotten a lot better ! :D thanks a lot to her -hugs- . and thanks for reading this till the end XD

**Reviews are deeeply wanted and appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When he pressed the button, the sound of the doorbell immediately sounded. The sound was loud and clear. There was no way the occupant of the house could have missed it, yet no one answered the door.

He knew that Mukuro was at home, though. Doing what, Dino did not have a single clue.

This was probably the first time that Dino was beginning to feel concerned over Mukuro.

Ken and Chikusa were gone. He did not need to know Mukuro for a long time to know that the two of them were important to Mukuro.

Thinking of that made him worry even more.

Upon turning the doorknob, Dino realized that the door was not locked. Dino pushed the door as he stepped into the house, and saw that the house was in a messy state.

* * *

There was a strong smell of alcohol, and along with it, a very familiar scent. The smell was pleasant, but Dino couldn't recall what it was.

He took silent steps as he walked to a particular door from where he heard soft noises coming from behind it.

_It must be Mukuro. There can't be anyone else._

Dino heaved out a breath that he had been holding in and opened the door.

* * *

Mukuro stared at the ceiling, his back on the soft carpet. He felt drained, somehow. He had not seen Cavallone for many days now.

Closing his eyes, he could remember how Dino looked like whenever he felt frustrated with him.

The memory brought a small smile to his lips.

The Cavallone always seemed so happy and carefree. He was constantly surrounded by his family, people he liked and people that he loved.

Mukuro supposed that he did not belong to that sort of world.

Though his vision was blurry when he opened his eyes, he could not mistake the person that was standing before him. He knew the person too well.

-.

-.

-.

_Dino Cavallone.

* * *

_

Seeing the mismatched pair of eyes open, Dino's frown melted away and was replaced with a smile.

"Are you alright?" Dino sat on the carpet beside Mukuro and looked at the Italian's pale face.

Mukuro did not speak or tease Dino like he usually did whenever he saw the blonde. Instead, he stared at Dino in disbelief.

"You were smiling."

Dino noticed that wine bottles were scattered around on the floor, adding to the mess in the house. He knew it was strange for him to come up here and show his concern for Mukuro when he had told him to go away during their last meeting.

_Most of these bottles are empty_, Dino realised. _Mukuro must have been drinking all this time._

The silence remained and hung in the air even when Dino made to pick up the empty bottles. He did not look at Mukuro to see the expression on his face at all.

Carrying a couple of empty bottles in one hand, Dino bent down to pick up a half empty bottle with his injured hand.

Dino frowned. The smell of alcohol was really strong.

He could picture how Mukuro must have looked like while drinking all of these bottles of wine. He must have been devastated.

Dino sighed, only to wince a moment later when he felt a sharp pain in his right wrist.

* * *

Dino Cavallone just had to come. He just had to!

Mukuro cursed under his breath, his elbows on his knees as he clutched at his hair in frustration.

That damned Cavallone just had to come. Especially in this kind of situation. What bad timing he had.

And what was that annoying sound-

He turned and looked over his shoulder, only to see shards of glass scattered across the blue carpet and...

The white bandage was stained with crimson once again.

* * *

"Instead of helping you to clear the mess here, I contributed to it. Sorry."

Mukuro did not make any comment on that. Instead, he flipped the white box open. The blonde looked apologetic and worried.

He really wanted to wipe that look on Dino's face away. Dino Cavallone; the boss of the Cavallone family. He was a bright person that made everyone around him smile, and he had a kind heart that made Mukuro sit up and notice him.

He was supposed to be resting and getting better in the hospital. Not here, having his wound open up again. He even bled quite a bit. The number of blood soaked cotton balls was evidence of this.

"Please go back after this," Mukuro mumbled as he took a white roll of bandage out.

"No." Startled, the illusionist looked up at the blonde's answer. Hazel eyes told him that he was determined to stay here no matter what. He wouldn't leave.

His fingers worked at unrolling the roll of white bandage, a sigh escaping from his lips.

He knew that the blonde would not leave even if he tried persuading him. Dino was not the type to give up so easily.

Mukuro wrapped Dino's injured wrist with the bandage carefully. To Mukuro, the hand that he was holding had a unique warmth to it.

_It made Mukuro want to hold it and intertwine his fingers with Dino's._

"Cavallone, has it ever occurred to you that you are in a dangerous situation right now?"

Dino could feel Mukuro's grip on his wrist loosen.

* * *

"Look, it's me. The person that bothered you. The person that is heartless. The person that wants to make you his. Open your eyes, Dino Cavallone."

The blood-stained bandages fell loose from Dino's wrist when Mukuro let go. It was the last warning for the blonde to get away from here.

Dino's hand went for the illusionist's face, and swept strands of blue hair away from that porcelain face.

He didn't want to leave when he had just realised something.

"But what I see is the person that saved me. The person that feels deeply for his friends' deaths. The person that loves me. That is what I see, Rokudo Mukuro."

Dino knew Mukuro was still not convinced.

He slipped his hand into one of the pockets of his jacket, and took white petals out.

Gardenias.

"I found them on your bed earlier when you went to take the first aid kit," Dino spoke softly, his fingers touching the soft petals.

Closing his fingers over the petals, he looked up at Mukuro.

He smiled.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"For the first time, I'm going to accept them."

* * *

It was then that Mukuro cupped Dino's cheeks and leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

"Don't reject me again," Mukuro spoke softly against Dino's lips as his fingers ran through golden locks.

He could feel Dino's lips lift up into a smile.

"Not that I can now." Dino kissed back gently.

-.

-.

-.

He realized that there was love in him for the illusionist.

The scent of gardenias lingered in the room for the whole afternoon.

* * *

"Promise me something."

Mukuro turned and saw that Dino was looking at him with a serious expression on his face. A small smile appeared on his lips as his hand went over to brush strands of blonde hair away from Dino's face.

"What is it?" he asked, pulling the blanket up to cover Dino's shoulder. He saw Dino's stare soften at this gesture, and he chuckled at that.

The boss of the Cavallone family was obviously hesitating over whatever he had to say.

Mukuro's hand left the blonde's shoulder slowly and propped himself up on his elbows. "So, what do you have to say?"

Dino's hands went forward and held Mukuro's. He heaved out a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

There was what seemed to be a long stretch of silence after that, and he leaned forward towards Mukuro and whispered softly into his ear.

"Drop your plan on getting revenge for Ken and Chikusa."

He felt Mukuro's hands slip away from his, and he heard the answer that he had expected in his hesitation a moment ago.

Mukuro's answer was clear and spoken without a hint of hesitation.

Dino knew that he had made up his mind.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"No."

* * *

--To be continued--

A/N : Next chapter, I estimated it will be the last one. And thanks for reaading~ :D And, thanks again for Dior Crystal my coocuit for helping me agaaaiinn 8D Reviews will be cherished~~~~ (:


	3. Chapter 3

Upon opening his eyes, he saw the illusionist standing at the doorway with his back facing him.

He was leaving.

"You're leaving?"

"To buy some food, you have not eaten yet, have you?"

Dino looked at the blue-haired Italian, and bit his bottom lip hard as he sat up. With his hands clutching the bed sheet tightly, he forced a grin out.

"Wait for me, I'm going with you."

-.

-.

-.

-.

Dino had an intention.

Perhaps, by doing this, he could keep an eye on Mukuro.

So that he wouldn't go risking his life to get revenge so soon.

So that he wouldn't leave him so soon.

He was worried. Very worried.

The illusionist still wanted to get revenge.

-.

A week. He had been following the illusionist around for a week.

Dino never felt this way before.

He would heave out a sigh of relief whenever he saw the illusionist still sleeping right beside him. The illusionist was still safe. He was still with him.

He couldn't go to sleep easily at night unless the grip he had on Mukuro's hand was tight. Very tight. So tight that he would wake up if Mukuro took his hand away.

He tasted copper when he bit his bottom lip hard. It was blood.

Images of Mukuro's clothes all stained with blood and Mukuro being severely injured filled his mind. His honey-coloured eyes widened– "Cavallone."

He turned to see his former student looking at him questioningly. Standing behind the raven-haired prefect was his group of worried subordinates.

"Boss, you have been zoning out a lot lately. Has something happened?"

Dino smiled at that question and shook his head. He couldn't afford to let his subordinates to worry more. It was his job, as the boss of the family, to make them feel safe. Not worry.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

Hibari could probably read his mind. He could see his former student sighing in disagreement.

Dino drank the glass of wine nervously as he looked out of the balcony.

The sun was setting, and the number of guests coming to the dinner was increasing. It was only today that he didn't follow Mukuro around. He wasn't around to keep an eye on Mukuro. He wasn't there to keep Mukuro by his side.

_I must be going nuts_, Dino thought to himself.

Rokudo Mukuro was someone he always wanted to wash his hands off of. Starting from stopping Hibari from killing him, to stopping himself from wanting to strangle him to death, and now? Now, he was trying to stop himself from getting in too deep in their relationship.

Running his fingers through his blonde hair in frustration, Dino emptied the glass of wine. Clear, fast footsteps were approaching their table, but both Hibari and Dino paid no attention to it.

This family dinner had people from the Mafia attending it from all around the world, and nothing could possibly go wrong.

Vongola, Bovino, and more were all here. Nobody was stupid enough to attempt assassinating anyone here.

Standing up from his seat, Dino realized that the wine bottle was only one quarter filled.

"Enough, Cavallone," Hibari mumbled softly when Dino poured wine into his glass again until it was half-full.

"I can hold my liquor well, no worries." Dino grinned as he placed the bottle on the table, sighing silently before he drained yet another glass of wine.

Hibari stared at his former teacher. There must be something wrong.

A gloved hand grabbed Dino's wrist, and Hibari's vision immediately shifted to that person.

-.

He felt something grab his wrist, turning him around quickly.

Despite him being a little drunk, he knew exactly what was happening. He was turned to see the illusionist, Mukuro.

And the next thing he knew was that Mukuro leaned in close to capture his lips in a chaste kiss.

He realized what was going on that moment.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Everyone was staring at them, their eyes widened and shock written all over their faces. It was to be expected, since Dino never told anyone about them.

He looked into the mismatched pair of eyes and then felt the material of Mukuro's glove as their fingers intertwined briefly.

Mukuro loosened their hands after that and spun around to leave hastily, not turning back.

It was too sudden.

Kissing and then leaving immediately after?

Everything was so sudden.

-.

-.

-.

Dino realized.

-.

Mukuro was going.

-.

He laughed.

-.

-.

-.

-x-** FlashbackEnds**-x-

* * *

Dino opened his eyes, and found himself in the ward again.

He steadied his breathing when he found Hibari there, looking at him.

"Kyoya," he said softly. "... You took me here, right? Thanks."

He wanted it to be Hibari. He wanted Hibari to be the one that took him back to the hospital in the past, and now.

Things would less complicated then. It would not be like this.

-.

-.

-.

"I didn't. The person who took you in... is anonymous."

-.

-.

Dino stared at Hibari with wide eyes. It was getting complicated.

That person was...

-.

-.

-.

Dino could only laugh dryly.

-.

Hibari sighed as he sat onto the chair. He leaned in close and his hands touched Dino's cheek lightly.

"Your reaction is just like it was years ago."

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

_Dino stared at Mukuro's back, and he knew._

_Mukuro was leaving to get revenge for Ken and Chikusa. He was going to leave. Today._

_Dino thought he was stupid for thinking that Mukuro would stay if he stayed close with the illusionist._

_Everything was going to be like this. It was fate. So why was he, Dino Cavallone, trying to go against this fate?_

_He laughed. Laughed at himself. _

_Mukuro still chose to go, despite knowing he would die for sure. _

_He wouldn't stay for the silly Cavallone boss' sake. _

_He could only laugh dryly. _

_-._

_-._

_-._

_Hibari stood up and his hands touched Dino's cheeks lightly. _

-.

-.

Wiping the tears that were falling down Dino's cheek, Hibari sighed as he whispered softly.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"You cry a lot when it comes to that illusionist."

-.

"_... Don't cry," his former student whispered as he wiped away his tears. _

-.

-.

-.

"... Mukuro's not dead, he's alive. I swear it's true, Kyoya."

-.

-.

-.

-.

Owari.

* * *

A/N : Thanks for coocuit's help from the first chapter of "Time Flow" till the last chapter! :D Hoped everyone like it and reviews are well appreciated and wanted ! :D


End file.
